


I Need You

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: The Doctor and Donna realise that, like Martha and Tom, they both have someone who needs them as well.A short missing/extended scene set at the end of“The Doctor’s Daughter”, inspired bythis gifsetby@fuckyeahtatennanton Tumblr.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> [HERE](https://fuckyeahtatennant.tumblr.com/post/149803633783/you-gonna-come-with-us-were-not-exactly-short-of) is the gifset on Tumblr that inspired this piece.

As they maintained eye contact, Donna became aware of The Doctor slowly closing the gap between them. She was in drawn as if by an enchantment, until suddenly that gap was nothing, his palm ever so gently cupping her cheek, and she was allowing her face to be tilted upwards.

After several hesitant brushing-of-lips, and a slightly more confident but no less gentle one, Donna drew back slowly, allowing eyelids that she hadn’t been aware of closing to flutter open.

“Donna, Martha’s Tom needs her, but I… I need you.”

“I’m nothing special.” She automatically denied, shaking her head even as a soft blush rose to her cheeks.

“You’re brilliant!”

“You’re daft.” She retorted, her eyes and face already gravitating back towards his lips.

“Mm, we’re all fools in love.” The Doctor murmured, half muffled by her mouth.

Donna jerked backwards a whole inch within the circle of his arms.

“You’re in love? With me?”

The Doctor’s hand left Donna’s waist to tug at his ear.

“Ah, well… Yes. Is that okay?”

Donna’s dazed eyes fell back to The Doctor’s lips.

“Yeah.” She thought for a moment. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Good.”

They kissed again, hands tangling in hair, exploring backs, and cradling faces.

When they parted, breathless, Donna rested her forehead against his.

“I love you too, you Dumbo.”


End file.
